gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiana's Bad Fur Day
'''Tiana's Bad Fur Day '''is a video game developed by Lunatic Entertainment for the Nintendo GameCube, PC & Xbox on February 10, 2004. It contains Mature 17+. Also this game will be released and can be downloaded on the Ultima Nexus+ on January 9, 2018. Gameplay This game plays like Conker's Bad Fur Day, the player takes control of Tiana Ness-Thompson by moving, attacking, jumping and shooting. The game has an alternate evil ending from the Spirit Mighty Poo when you are defeated by him losing all 6 chocolates is a player's life. The Spirit Mighty Poo can take her head and ram it into his butt, and Tiana was stuck sitting in his butt, she will screamed very loud and can't get out of his butt and turned her into the poop human. Plot & Ending The game's story takes in place in Manchester, United Kingdom, and in 2004. It's Tiana Ness-Thompson's Bad Fur Day, Tienrich found out what he has tried to conquer the entire universe, so Tiana Ness-Thompson soon encountered and kill Tienrich on his head with the Katana to save the entire universe and became the Maleficent King. Later, in the game. Tiana Ness-Thompson was awake in Banff National Park from Alberta, she needs to talk to scarecrow and wants him to give her sneakers from the scarecrow. She leaves Banff National Park for Conker House and finds her own room. (MORE TO COME FROM CHAPTER 1-4). But in Chapter 5, she went into the Spiral Volcano, and Tiana would see what was happened by Dung Beetles are killed by the Spirit Mighty Poo by drowning them into the liquid poo, Tiana must take advice by collecting 6 Sweet Corns into the liquid poo and get out of there by escaping the Spiral Volcano. Tiana Ness-Thompson slowed down, stopped and looked down at the Poo Volcano Lake. She must take advice again to defeat the Spirit Mighty Poo by throwing the Toilet Paper into his mouth 6 times. And after that, the place forces her to run to the toilet handle, she must jumped, and flushed him into the void by pulling down the toilet handle and let go to make her see what he is defeated. (MORE TO COME FROM CHAPTER 5 TO 9). Ending. Bosses * Haybot (Chapter 1) * Dark Skunk (Chapter 2) * King Boom Ghost (Chapter 3) * Dark Lord Vampire (Chapter 4) * Spirit Mighty Poo (Chapter 5) * Red Behemoth (Chapter 6) * Blue Phoenix (Chapter 7) * Phantom (Chapter 8) * Tienrich (Chapter 9 & Final Boss) Menu Screen * Story Mode * Multiplayer * Settings * Exit * Chapter Select * Cheat Codes * Shop Mode Chapters Chapters 1 to 9. (MORE TO COME). Endings Good Ending Successfully defeat Tienrich with Katana. Evil Ending The Spirit Mighty Poo defeats Tiana Ness-Thompson by losing all of 6 chocolates as her health life, takes her head and rams it in his butt. And Tiana has been stucked-in and screamed inside the Spirit Mighty Poo's butt and turned her into the poop human. Bad Ending Tienrich wins. Playable Character Tiana Ness-ThompsonCategory:2004 video games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games